quest_4_sexfandomcom-20200213-history
Slaves
This page will act as a main hub for all of the slaves you can acquire in the game. Mimi Mimi is found during the Slaver Quest Line, specifically quest 1 (Capture First Slave). Anyone can catch her. Mimi is a character that actually demands you collar her and turn her into a slave. She is also one of the slaves that will fight along side you, healing you with her magic or attacking. She, as of 0.4.3, starts off at level 1 when captured. As of 0.4.3 she has no dialogue, H scene, or any hentai after capture. Location Mimi can be found during the quest "Capture First Slave" at the playground directly north of the Adventure's Guild Starter City Branch. The quest itself tells you to check this location. Stats Mimi starts off with 450 HP and 90 MP. She also has 28 Attack, 16 Magical Attack, 63 Defense, 16 Magical Defense, 32 Agility, and 32 Luck. As of 0.4.3 she is the strongest character you can get. Aya Aya is the little/big sister to the main character. She currently has very little use outside of an H scene. The scene is the easiest to get in regards to slave-able characters as one just needs to give her a Spanish Fly. This does reduce humanity however. She gives you this item for free at the start of the game where she gives you your back and informs the player of the location of the users house. She can only be enslaved after her H scene plays and as of 0.4.3 this can only be done with Spanish Fly. Later updates will include a second, longer path. She has a single H scene, a place holder video. Location In the item shop in the starter city between 9 AM - 18:00 PM. In the house other times as of 0.4.3 with no dialogue. Kasey Kasey is a slave that comes with the purchase of the in game Mansion for a million dollars. Due to this she is the hardest slave to get in the game, with 1 million dollars equaling hundreds of hours of grinding as of 0.4.3. She is a late game slave that is very important to the future story-line of the Mansion. She can upgrade the mansion into a higher quality version and is the newest slave. She has no H scene or dialogue outside of mansion related stuff. Location Kasey is located in the mansion South West of the city. It can only be accessed after spending 1 million dollars in the bank in the starter city making it the most expensive in game object by a margin of over 700%. Kandii Kandii is a slave that can only be obtained after beating Officer Trudy's quest. Afterwards, spam her till the quest is offered. This only becomes available after you pay the highest price for her services. Kandii is a prostitute officially. As of the current version (0.4.6) she has 6 video H scenes that cost money in game. This makes her the first character that needs money for H scenes. H-Scenes are repeatable. Location Starter City right next to the Spectral Night Inn.